


A Love Supreme

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Something soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: It's a mess of a first kiss but Wattson wouldn't have it any other way
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 89





	A Love Supreme

The first time they kiss, it's a battlefield. The first time they kiss, it's a fight raging around them. And it goes like this:

Wattson is running, running, running, gun cradled in her arms and pylon on her back, wraith zooming in front with her hands to the sides. She has Octane's banner in her jacket pocket and they're being chased down by Bloodhound and Caustic and Crypto.

Wattson knows there's no chance of winning this fight, of getting away, but they still try. They're pulling ahead though, and Wraith is baiting them with a portal, to lead them away.

Natalie slides behind a pillar, breathing harsh as she shields. She can see Wraith in the distance, running around and void jumping toward her. She takes a deep breath and pushes off again, heart pounding. If she can just scale this fence, she might be able to hide and then it’ll be a chance. Not the fighting chance Octane likes, but it's  _ something. _

Wraith -  _ Renee _ \- is out of view, and Wattsons heart stutters, but she knows the other woman can take care of herself quite easily. Wattson needs to worry about her own hide first, and about getting Octane up. She tumbles into the Sorting Factory a mess of limbs and tech, dashing for the closest building. She doesn't know if she should fence, eyes wide and she clambers through the door and up the closets perch, gun aimed at the door. 

It’s tense and she feels like she’s short on breath even though she can feel the air flow gently into her lungs. Her hands tremble but she  _ knows  _ she can do this, knows she is as capable as any other legend in the games. She can  _ do this _ , she can and she will. Octane would probably shout something stupid but encouraging and rush into the fight, but she likes to play it more defensive. But still, she can take Octanes advice of always never being afraid. She’s not actually scared, but she’s  _ nervous _ and that’s close enough for her, if she’s honest.

There’s footsteps suddenly and she clutches her gun tighter in her hands, taking a steadying breath in, and re-aims at the door, ready to fire as soon as it opens.

The footsteps are closer, slow and cautious as the approach. Then there’s a sound, and she realizes Gibralter has tossed his mark for a bombardment, and the shape dashes through the door, a dark short blur. Wattson almost shoots her but it’s  _ Renee _ and she’s relieved instead, speaking out.

“Renee! You are safe, I am happy to see!” She hops down slowly, Renee yelping and whipping around.

“Nat! Don’t scare me like that, I could have  _ shot _ you!” She scolds, a smile on her face, barely there but beautiful nonetheless.

“Oui oui, my apologies. I have Octane’s banner but - I do not know what to do. The closest beacon will surely get us killed, but the others are outside the ring.”

Renee frowns, but nods. “We have to, there’s no other choices left.” She sighs, but looks determined. Natalie gathers strength from it.

“Okay. We go to the beacon then. I will use my pylon and do my best to defend. Hopefully there is loot left for Octavio when he gets back.” She doesn’t say  _ if _ , because they will get him back. They will do their best to win this. That’s all they can do.

“Right,” Renee says, nodding again, “let’s go.” 

And they’re out the door back into the air, heading for the only beacon at the Sorting Factory. There’s a gunfight to the left, further up, and someone starts shooting at them from the right, making Wattson leap and jump to avoid getting shot before they end up behind the containers, and she sets up her pylon. Fences go down, and she drops her r99, knowing it’s Octane’s favorite gun. She can’t drop her shields but it’s better than nothing. She cradles her flatline, watching anxiously as the ship comes in, and Octane freefalls.

He’s with them now, loud voice thanking her for the weapon. He ruins off and she sighs, ready to follow him as the other teams close in, shooting at them, at each other. Anything that moves really.

She starts moving, and a shot whizzes by her head, and she ducks, pausing behind a container as Bangalore drops bombs on them, her pylon destroying any that come close.

“Nat…” Renee breathes, eyes locked on to her.

Natalie turns, pushing hair out of her eyes. “Oui?”

She only gets a cheek on her hand in return, and then - Renee is  _ kissing her _ . She freezes for a moment, heart shuddering and mind stopped.

It’s  _ wonderful. _ Stars go off in her mind and her eyes slip closed as she kisses back, heart singing. She kisses with all she has, leaning down to make it easier for the shorter woman.

Renee pulls back after a few more seconds, a small grin on her face. “Let’s win this.”

“We shall!”

And they chase after their team mate, guns blazing and heart racing for reasons different to the fight.


End file.
